Justice League Ponies
by Katiekat2002
Summary: Bruce and Selina Wayne throw a party, Which they invite Superman, The Flash, Nightwing, Lois Lane, Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy. But When Alcohol gets involved, Wayne Manor is Trashed. -INCLUDES SMUT- Please Note: This was Inspired by Team Damon's Avengers Truth Or Dare. ANS I DO NOT OWN MLP OR BATMAN. Just putting that out there.


**Hey Guys! This is my First Fanfic Ever, So Don't judge if it's THAT bad. I Do not Own MLP (Belongs to Lauren Fast) or Batman (DC Comics) What so ever. So have Fun! :P**

The cold wind blasted towards Wayne Manor furiously. A small party that the Wayne ponies had thrown turned into a storm witch no one really wanted to go home in. Bruce had invited Superman with Lois, The Flash, and Nightwing over. And Selina invited Harley and Ivy.

The Grey Pegasus sat slumped in a large armchair, his eyes glued to the news waiting for any signs that the storm would slow down. "Bruce?" Selina said quietly trotting over to him.

Bruce looked up at his Wife annoyed. "Yes Selina, What is it?" he mumbled. "Are guests are looking pretty bored right now…Why don't we do something." Selina rested her hooves on the side of the armchair smiling slightly.

"Like what?" Bruce shot at her angrily. Selina narrowed her Green eyes. "Don't start that shit with me Bruce." She hissed.

"How about Truth or Dare?" Harley Piped up. "I haven't played that game in years. I'm pretty sure you guys haven't either." The White Pegasus smiled.

"Why not…" Ivy Shrugged resting against the leather couch. "I'm In." said Flash, nodding. Superman looked up. "Are you guys kidding? We're Adults here. Not little Fillies and Colts." He Exclaimed.

"Well if you have something better than a little game to keep us busy until the Storm passes, be my guest to leave." Selina huffed sliding down next to her husband.

"Clark, she has a point you know…" Lois pointed out resting on her hoof on his. Clark Sighed. "Fine…" Nighwing nodded sitting up slightly "I'll play".

"Harley, since you suggested this, you go first" Nightwing smiled.

"Okay then" Harley glanced around the room quickly. "Selina" Harley smirked.

"Oh God" Selina groaned looking at the white mare. "Truth or Dare…" Harley asked smiling. "Uhh…Truth" the Tanned Unicorn replied sitting up.

"Okay then. How far has Bruce Gotten with you in the bedroom?" Harley smirked looking at the Grey Pegasus beside her. "Farther than you think…"She admitted giving Bruce a kiss on the cheek.

"We're definitely Fillies and Colts again…" Bruce sighed.

Selina got up trotting over to the Kitchen. "I'm gonna go get something to lighten the mood…" Selina smirked.

Harley looked up at Bruce curiously. "Did you not like Selina's answer? I guess you don't like showing off your soft side too often"

Bruce growled. "Shut. Up. Quinn". Selina came back with liquor in the air held by a blue glow that surrounded them and her horn.

Nightwing looked confused. "Alcohol? Selina is this necessary?" The deep blue Stallion scoffed as Selina handed him a glass.

She continued to hand out the glass until she reached Bruce. "No thank-you Selina" He murmured. "Please Bruce? You're a Fun drunk" She pleaded giving him a cute look. Stubbornly, Bruce shook his head. "I'm fine"

Selina narrowed her eyes. "Bruce just take the glass or I will make you drink the bottle" she growled.

Bruce took the glass in his hooves unpleased. "Thank you" Selina smiled as she poured her guests the bottle of Liquor.

. "Okay. If you don't accept your dare or Truth Question, You have to drink you whole glass." Ivy suggested looking at Bruce evilly. "Deal" Said Selina Smiling.

"Ivy, I don't have an idea in my mind for a truth or dare. Take my turn"

Ivy smiled "Thanks Kitty cat." The Green mare turned her attention to the Grey Pegasus next to his wife. "Truth or Dare Batsy?" She demanded Bruce. "Uhh...Dare"

"Ooo! Bruce is finally taking some risks!" Harley giggled. "Bruce took a risk the minute he fell in love with me..." Selina smiled as his face flushed with embarrassment, nuzzling his ear.

"Anyways, Bruce I dare you to drink all of your liquor." Ivy grinned.

Bruce groaned picking up his glass and brought it to his mouth. It was a fairly large glass, so he had a lot to drink.

When he finished the stallions cheered for him, since he rarely drank. Harley and Ivy laughed when he planted a long kiss on the side of Selina's neck.

"Okay Bruce your turn" Selina said trying to hide the redness on her happy face. "Clark. Truth or Dare?" He smiled. "Truth" He mumbled back putting his Hooves to his face.

"This is going to be a damn long night…" The blue stallion said quietly.

"Okay then. I dare you to... Do read the last text message you got out loud for us" Clark bit his lip knowing that the text would be embarrassing. He pulled out his smart phone looking at the screen "Hey Sweetheart what do you want for dinner? Me in some stockings, or we eat out?" Clark quoted quietly, but loud enough for the group to hear. Lois looked down feeling herself blush furiously.

Nightwing nearly choked of his drink hearing the Stallion's Text amused. Harley gave a look of sympathy to Lois, Seeing that that's what Lois texted. Ivy had recorded the full thing on her phone nearly drawing blood from her hoof from keeping her from laughing.

"It's your turn Mr. Kent." Flash said taking a large gulp of his drink. "Okay then, Flash, Truth or dare." Flash Grinned. "Dare".

"I dare you to take this bottle, and drink the Whole thing" Clark smiled gesturing to the bottle near Selina's back hooves.

Flash Whined. "But I don't want to get drunk!"

"Either way you still have to drink" Ivy reminded him. Flash groaned taking the bottle from Bruce's waiting hooves.

He brought the bottle to his mouth and drank it slowly. The three Gotham sirens all chanted 'Chug' as Flash continued to drink the bottle. He stopped when the bottle was nearly done.

"If I drink another fucking drop, I'm gonna Puke..." He admitted slowly sitting down back in his spot.

"Okay my turn…" Flash mumbled putting a hoof to his stomach. "Selina…T-Truth or Dare…" The Red Colt asked feeling nauseous.

"Dare." Selina said, Feeling confident. "Okay then…I-I dare you to Give Bats the kiss of his life for thirty seconds" Flash grinned like a small colt getting some candy.

Selina looked at Bruce who had a stern look on his face.

She sat up, and moved her way into his lap smirking as she did so. Bruce's face flushed with embarrassment as his ears flattened.

Selina smiled pressing her lips to his quickly as one of her Hooves wrapped around his neck, and the other slid down his scarred, broad shoulders. Bruce's baby blue eyes were wide open as his wife continued to embrace him. He let his eyes close shut and his hooves wrapped around the small of her back.

"Aww gross. I think I saw a tongue…" Ivy whispered to Harley who was covering her face with her white hooves.

Selina's hooves when to his mane gripping it tightly, as cheers could be heard behind them.

"They're really into this…I thought Bruce would pull away by now…" Lois whispered to Clark stunned. "It's coming close to a minute and a half now…" He whispered back. "Hey, you two Lovebirds!" Ivy Shouted annoyed. "It's been past a minute now!"

Selina pulled back, her ears flattening. Bruce ignored Ivy's comment and planted loving kisses on Selina's neck. Selina bit her lip trying to push him away, but he knew her weaknesses.

He kissed behind her ear, her jawline, and her collarbone. Selina nearly gave in, when she heard Ivy trot over to Bruce and separate them. "See. You're a fun drunk" Selina blushed climbing off her husband smiling. Ivy laughed sitting back down next to Harley ready to continue with the game.

Bruce opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. "What's a matter Bruce? Cat got your tongue?" Harley giggled holding out her glass.

"She did a minute ago…" Nightwing commented smirking, as Selina poured the liquor from the bottle into Harley's tall glass.

Selina's horn glowed as she fixed Bruce's mane slightly, seeing it was ruffled up and messy from her kiss.

She smiled feeling Bruce's Wing wrap around her gently, and nuzzled herself into him.

"Are you comfy kitty-cat?" Superman asked looking at the couple sitting in the arm chair.

"Very." Selina Replied, Grinning.

"My turn" Selina said sitting up slightly. "Ivy. Truth or Dare." She asked looking at her best friend smiling.

"Truth…" She replied. "Have you ever kissed one of your henchmen before?" She asked raising an Eyebrow. "No. Why would I? They come out of plants." She stuck out her tongue, feeling sick.

"Are all these dares and truths going to involve Love?!" Clark exclaimed, annoyed. "Possibly" Bruce replied sliding his right hoof down Selina's Back heading down near her Cutie mark. "Don't tempt me." Selina hissed quietly.

Ivy shot a quick look at Clark. "Truth or dare Superman." She said blankly.

"Dare" He reply giving a tired sigh? "I dare you to Kiss Lois for a minute. Lois shook her head. "Nope. Sorry Ivy." Superman quickly picked up his drink and took a long swig.

The time passed quickly as the 7 ponies laughed and giggled at each other from embarrassing dares, to Funny truths. Drinks were getting spilled all over the place, multiple bottles opened and they all looked like crap.

"Since we are all pretty drunk…Why don't you guys just stay here for the night?" Selina suggested, finishing the last drop of her liquor. "Good plan Selina…"Harley mumbled crawling on top of the couch tiredly. Clark and Lois headed towards the armchair that Selina and Bruce were sitting on. Bruce and Selina were on the ground, cuddled beside each other from one of the dares.

"I have one more dare for you S-Selina..." Ivy Stuttered. Selina looked up "Bring it on, Ivy" she replied. "I-I Dare you to take Bruce into your Room and have your way with him…" Ivy snickered. Harley, Nightwing and Flash busted out into little giggle fits. Selina groaned grabbing Bruce with her magic and she trotted towards her bedroom. "S-Selina? Where are we going?" Bruce mumbled. "Bedroom…"

Selina threw him on the Queen sized bed and hopped on top of him. She trailed hot kisses down his jawline and neck as her ears flattened. "S-Selina…W-What are you doing?" Bruce asked quietly wrapping his hooves around her soft back. "It's a Dare Handsome." She smiled looking up.

Giggles and laughter could be heard directly from behind the door. "Shush Guys! They'll hear us!" Came a small whisper from behind the door. Ivy looked at Harley "I Think Bruce is actually letting his guard down for his Kitty cat!" She whispered quietly, amused.

"Go Away!" Shouted an angry Bruce Wayne from inside the bedroom. The 5 guests groaned heading back towards the living room.

In the morning, Alfred returned home quietly, hoping that Wayne Manor wasn't destroyed yet. He opened the door to the mansion quietly but to his sight he saw a trashed Living room with empty bottles, puke near the garbage and beer stains on the floor.

He looked up at the guests that were on the floor or on the couch. Alfred was furious. _I am not cleaning this damn mess._ The Unicorn thought, angrily trotting over to Master Wayne's Bedroom. "Master Bruce…" Alfred Growled.

Selina was curled up beside her husband; both of their manes were ruffled up and messy. A small layer of blanket just covered their torso and a little bit of Selina's legs. And Bruce was covered in kisses from his head to his chest witch was quiet a surprise.

Bruce opened his eyes to see a pissed of Alfred Pennyworth standing at the edge of his bed. Bruce sat up slightly looking at his butler. "How do you explain the mess you and your guests made in the living room?" Alfred questioned him annoyed. "We had a little too much to drink..." He admitted as his wife looked up at their butler shocked. "Good Morning Kitten..." Bruce mumbled giving her a lingering kiss on the forehead. Alfred felt like tearing Bruce to pieces after what he did to the Living room.

Later that morning, the guests had left and the Living room was finally cleaned up. "Was that to Improper for the Wayne Household?" Selina smiled tossing the last bottle of liquor away into the recycling. "You think?" Replied Bruce Shamefully after what happened that night. "It was still Fun though." She grinned. Bruce kissed her cheek lovingly. "I think it was a lot more than fun don't you think?" "We could have had better..." Selina smiled.  
The End.


End file.
